


Creatrix Matriarchy: Mirage

by Fianna9, gatekat



Series: Creatrix'verse [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg, Minor Character Death, Spark Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at a tribal system more like lions. The Creatrix rules, the Summa remain with their family and Attars don't stay long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatrix Matriarchy: Mirage

Wing sprawled, content and warm in the simple, small yurt. They'd been here between two territories long enough to restock the padding and do some of the basic crafting needed by their extended travel after the last territory. Every time Drift won the attention of a Creatrix the next three tribes would rebuff them. It made for long stretches of vorns where they were on their own, traveling these gray zone buffers between the tribal-held territories, but they both admitted it made when a tribe accepted them all the sweeter.

This next tribe was far enough away from their last that they should be acceptable. Worst case would be that the creations from the last breeding were too young, but that only meant they'd have to stay in this buffer zone for a century or so until the local Summa would allow a challenge. Odds were Drift wouldn't wait that long, but Wing would point it out.

At the moment, he was enjoying Drift's tendency to sleep in late to snuggle with his mate. It was nice having Drift all to himself during these solitary times, but it was a lot harder out on their own. As a Summa he'd never really expected to wander for so long so far from his own tribe, but he'd known that would be his fate when he decided to bond to Drift. Creatrix just don't tolerate Attars or their mates to stay in the tribe for very long. He even understood why, with the high danger of the sire breeding his own creation if the sire was around when that creation has his first heat.

So Wing chose love over family, and while it still made his spark ache at times, he never doubted it was worth it to bond with Drift.

He smiled when he felt Drift begin to rouse, and it was a fairly slow, relaxed process. It had taken ages for Drift to trust him enough to really recharge deeply, and it had been well worth it. He waited patiently enjoying the last few moments of relaxation before Drift finished waking. There was plenty for them to do today. "I hope you also had a comfortable recharge. Ready to try and make contact with them today?"

"Yes," Drift nuzzled him, then claimed a kiss and nudged Wing to his back to climb on top of him. "But since we have to clean up really well, we might as well get scuffed up first."

"You always have the best ideas." Wing settled obligingly while claiming another kiss from his mate. One hand pressed against Drift's back while the other went for his hip, caressing the sensitive wiring there. Drift grinned into a moan as they kissed again. His hands sought out Wing's slender, articulated wings as he ground his pelvic girdle against Wing's.

Wing slid his glossa deep in Drift's mouth, charge climbing as he reveled in the feel of those familiar hands manipulating his wings. His own hand moved over to play with Drift's spike cover and it snapped open eagerly, the spike it protected already nudging out to greet Wing's hand. Drift moaned deeply, almost shivering at the promised pleasure. Wing stroked his fingers around the familiar length as it extended into his hand. Bringing his right leg up to press against Drift's hip, his own valve cover snapped open as he slid his hand along Drift's spike.

"Oh yeah," Drift moaned and rolled his hips back to nudge his spike against the valve rim, pausing to ensure Wing was ready before pressing in with a single hard thrust.

"Drift!" Wing let out a cry of pleasure, bucking up as his mate filled him. Fingers dancing along the wiring in Drift's hip, he rode every movement of the spike inside his valve. The physical pleasure always rocked Wing's world. No one had ever felt this good. Yet since they'd bonded Wing often lost himself even more in how this felt to his mate. The physical was good, it was what Drift chased so aggressively every time, but between their sparks Wing could feel that it made his mate feel strong too. Early on it had almost hurt, feeling how Drift saw it as a conquest, as something done to Wing rather than with him, but as their vorns together stretched on that starting place also meant that Wing experienced the slow transformation in his mate to view this as a mutual pleasure, something to share.

Knowing that Drift no longer treated interfacing with him like breeding a Creatrix helped Wing's enjoy Drift's physical dominance even more. There was something about being under such a powerful Attar that made his charge climb even higher.

~Wing!~ Drift's spark cried out as he approached the last few thrusts before critical charge was reached and he flooded Wing's frame with his very fertile spill.

As his own overload crashed through his frame, Wing's valve spasmed around Drift's pulsing spike. Even though his frame couldn't use the transfluid for its true purpose, it still felt incredible having his valve filled like this. This was just for pleasure, for social bonding and showing care between them.

"You're always so warm in the mornings," Drift rumbled threw a contented purr as he relaxed on top of his mate, sated and enjoying the moment.

"Having you for a blanket helps keep me that way." Wing gave him a kiss and relaxed. They'd have to get up and get moving soon, but for now he just wanted to enjoy the afterglow. Drift nuzzled him just as content to remain there for several kliks, but it was all too soon before he was rousing.

"Come on, time to break camp and clean up. I want to make a good first impression. You said this lot looks _clean_ ," Drift murmured with a quick kiss before he stood.

Wing climbed to his feet. "They did seem pretty meticulous for a tribe of grounders. It'll be nice to see you all shined up again."

"It will be," Drift agreed readily as they went to work to back their supplies and break down their yurt for travel. "They must have a good-sized solvent spring in their territory to be that clean. It'll be nice to restock and not have to trade a fortune for it."

"Agreed," Wing said as he pulled a couple of small crystals out of their cleaning supplies and crushed them into a powder. After mixing the powder with some oil, they got to work removing the travel grime and scuff marks from their frames. Drift would need to look his best to make a positive impression on the local Summa, but Wing knew he'd be viewed with suspicion as well until he proved useful to the tribe. They wouldn't be happy having a strange Summa around their Creatrix and offspring. On the up side, most were willing to give him a chance if he arrived with fresh catch or otherwise proved his worth. Most grounder tribes did find his ability to see prey well ahead or travel fast to be an advantage worth tolerating him for once they decided Drift was good enough.

It was a pleasure to earn the purrs and pleasure in Drift's field as he was cleaned, and it made what could have been a chore into a pleasure for Wing. He knew his own enjoyment of having his mate touch and clean him made Drift far more willing to return the favor.

Once they were cleaned up, Wing went over Drift's frame making certain he looked his best; ever little detail was important and showed the Summa that you respected them. You never knew for certain everything the Summa would use as criteria for acceptance, but the surest way Wing had ever seen to get his own tribe to throw an Attar out was for one to show up looking a wreck and arrogantly demanding access to the Creatrix.

Drift had the desire to look good well-trained into before Wing met him, but the arrogance of being the best warrior around did occasionally get him in trouble. It was something that always made Wing glad he could fly when Drift forgot his place. His tribe would just drive an Attar off. Others would just kill the offending Attar if they didn't run fast enough and Drift just didn't run.

When Drift leaned in for a kiss, they only just remembered to avoid negating all their work.

"How large is this tribe?" Drift asked with a soft purr.

Wing pulled back and ran a quick optic over Drift's frame. "Close to 30 adults from what I could see; a decent size tribe of light-frame grounders. It's fairly level ground in their territory, and they can cover quite a distance quickly. No one flew up to confront me so I'd guess there aren't any fliers in the tribe. Their camp is over to the east of here; you'll probably run into a pair of the hunters in a couple of joor. The youngest I saw were mechling framed, so it's a good time to approach them."

"Good," Drift purred and shivered his armor out to settle it. "Don't forget to catch something before showing yourself."

Wing smiled at the affection behind the familiar warning. "I saw a herd out beyond their current hunting paths; I'll come back with a present after you make contact." He knew from past experience to wait until after his mate made it past the first inspection to go off hunting.

Drift grinned and leaned over to steal a kiss before transforming to drive along the large border path in the neutral zone until it joined up with a road inside the territory they hoped to call home for a few centuries. Wing transformed and took to the air, flying high above Drift as he traveled up the path. Even as he watched for the local hunters and prey, he kept a sharp optic out for other Attar approaching the same tribe. Confrontations were an expected part of life in the border areas, but Wing didn't want Drift in a fight with another Attar before he even met the local Summa. If that fight happened, he'd need to pull Drift back, set camp and keep him settled until the damage healed. It wasn't a fun prospect.

This time he was lucky. The path ahead was clear and the only mecha coming towards Drift were a hunting party of four Summa that Wing recognized as the local tribe. He could tell the klik the hunters spotted Drift. Their pace picked up as the headed straight towards the Attar. This was always the tensest time. Drift was prone to attacking when he felt threatened and the Summa were there to threaten.

Wing settled into a loop above them as both sides came to a stop and transformed.

"I come to challenge the Attar," Drift called out to them, his weapons sheathed.

"Why should we accept your challenge?" A red and yellow mech with a powder blue pelvis and face remained directly in front while the other three moved around Drift, watching him carefully.

"I'm skilled, with a good frame and strong spark," Drift recited the ritual words, though Wing knew they were true as well. "I'm fast as well," he added out of respect for the trait that this tribe obviously cared for.

"Fast? Maybe." The dark gray and red mech beside Drift interrupted as he looked the Attar up and down. "You willing to race me to prove your claim?"

The hunt leader glared at the speaker before continuing. "What proof of your worth do you bring?"

Drift followed suit and kept his attention on the leader, though he never lost track of the others. "The results of my hunting, sweet powder from the rust sea, crystals from eight territories south, polish from Zypher, and my own shelter."

The leader stepped closer to Drift, stopping three paces away. "I will examine the proof of your worth to see if I find it acceptable. They will examine your frame and, if they find you acceptable you will prove your claim of speed by racing Wildrider."

Drift nodded and carefully pulled the smaller packages out of his subspace and handed them over, then pulled the much larger and more awkward yurt supports and covering out and set it down. He did his best not to rumble or flare his armor too much in the inspection, though fortunately it was expected for a challenging Attar to be a bit jacked up and putting on a display.

The leader began his examination starting with the yurt before moving to the smaller packages. He did a good job appearing indifferent to most of Drift's offerings, but he did linger a bit longer when he was examining the Zypher polish. The two other hunters paid close attention to Drift's finish and frame, while Wildrider paid more attention to Drift's wheels.

"Are you done yet?" Wildrider grumbled to the leader. "I wanna see if he's all talk." 

"Yes. His offerings and home are acceptable. Race to the border and back along this path," the leader ordered.

Drift dropped to his wheels. The gifts were the tribe's to keep whether they accepted him or not. The yurt would be Wing's to snag if the tribe tried to take it before Drift got back. Or they'd build a new one. It wouldn't be the first yurt they'd built.

"Finally!" Wildrider cackled as he transformed, practically vibrating as he hit his wheels. "Try and keep up, Attar. I wanna pretend you're a challenge."

"Stay on the path." The leader repeated as he watched Wildrider pull up next to the Attar. Once they were in position, he yelled, "Now!"

The pair surged forward, and while Wildrider had the lighter frame, Drift had more power. A lot more power. Yet in the relatively short race it was the light, fast frame that had the advantage rather than the heavier distance eating one that Drift sported.

Wildrider made a straight shot down the road, cutting ahead of Drift as they closed in on the border. Instead of slowing, Wildrider deliberately over-steered into slide, sliding into the edge of the neutral path backwards before gunning his engine to take off back towards his tribemates. 

Wildrider was all over the road, and if Drift was given his guess, the mech was rather off his hinges. It hardly mattered in the end. Even redlining his engine he couldn't get ahead. Unlike Wildrider, he came to a smooth stop before transforming. The other three Summa were standing in a loose semi-circle, watching Drift's arrival intently. 

"Too slow, Attar. You chased my taillights the whole way." Wildrider laughed as Drift transformed.

"I did, however, manage to remain on the road," Drift replied mildly, his focus on the leader and the choice being made.

"That's the part of the race you always forget about, Wildrider." The leader shook his head and walked over to Drift, stopping just in front of him. "It's up to the Creatrix to decide if you're truly acceptable, but I'm willing to let you attempt the challenge. You can call me Road Handler. And you are?"

"Drift," he answered evenly. "It will always be the Creatrix's final say in who stays."

"These are Knockout and Dead End." He motioned to the two red Summa standing next to him. "We will escort you to camp." After he finished speaking the four Summa transformed and waited for Drift to fall in behind them. 

The drive wasn't long, at least by Drift's standards, but it still passed through a significant amount of flatland territory and let Drift get a solid sense of the camp well before he arrived. Mounted on a protrusion that had cave access, it was clear that at least most of them still lived in yurts set up around the small, sharp hill. Their approach was noted and even at this distance Drift could tell it generated the expected commotion.

~How's the hunt going?~ Drift reached out to his mate.

~Successful. I'm on my way back to meet up with you.~ Wing was happy with his catch but still cautious. This was where things might go wrong if the tribe was too insular. ~Everything going well with the Summa? I watched the race before I took off; they didn't seem surprised by the outcome.~ He sent a pulse of affection remembering how well Drift had handled losing.

~Neither was I. I knew I couldn't outrun that frame in such a short distance and if they didn't know it too I'd be surprised. Now over a full orn, I expect a different outcome,~ Drift grinned through the bond. When he felt Wing was very close he called out to the others. "Before we get to camp, there's one more thing."

Road Handler brought the group to a halt and transformed, glaring at the Attar. "What didn't you see fit to tell us earlier that is so important you choose to bring it up now?"

"Why are the Attar always hiding something?" Dead End quietly grumbled as he transformed and moved to flank Drift.

"Because it would be rude to make you wait until he could catch something," Drift answered smoothly and motioned to where Wing was descending towards them at an easy to spot angle. "I'm bonded to a Summa."

"A Summa flier?" Road Handler scrutinized Drift again before turning most of his attention back to Wing's approach. "He might earn his keep scouting for game if you're accepted. At least he's not a Seeker." He cut off Wildrider as he started to speak. "No one is challenging him to a race. Understood?"

Wildrider grumbled but held his vocalizer as Wing landed a respectful distance.

"I am a good scout, and a skilled hunter," Wing spoke respectfully despite the fact that he was bragging and offered the field dressed and drained jumper deer to Road Handler. "I will not be a drain on your hunters."

Road Handler stepped forward and took the deer, examining it before passing the carcass to Dead End who subspaced it. "An acceptable offering for an Attar's bonded. You may follow us to camp and stand with your Attar before the Creatrix although you may not assist if the challenge is allowed."

"Thank you for accepting my presence." Wing waited for the pair to transform and fall back into formation before taking off and following them. ~That went well.~

~Agreed. I wasn't expecting a racing tribe to be so calm.~ Drift mused as they closed on the camp. 

Just outside the invisible line that marked the camp's edge, the drivers stopped and transformed, and Wing transformed and landed to join them. As much as Wing wanted to be at his bonded's side, he held back. The challenge and winning the Creatrix's approval was on Drift and Drift alone.

~From what I saw while scouting I'd say Road Handler was doing everything he could to keep them in check.~ Wing watched clusters of Summa scramble around to get the best viewing spots on the challenge. Just like he'd seen from the air, it looked like the tribe shared a lot of the same characteristics even beyond basic frame types. That could be a good sign for Drift's acceptance; his frame type was just different enough that he could sire some useful long-range Summa without causing carrying problems for the Creatrix.

Just as everyone finished scrambling into place, two mechs walked out of the cave and into view. The red and black racer snarling at Drift was obviously the current Attar. Wing focused his attention on the blue and white racer next to him. There was no mistaking this mech for anything other than a Creatrix. The Creatrix of this tribe. If the blue and white racer had any Creatrix kin, they weren't showing themselves.

Drift rumbled back, the deeper bass note of his engine earning a new looks and a reply rumble as the established Attar leap down the hill rather than take the path as the Creatrix sedately was.

No matter how many times he watched Drift do this, Wing couldn't help the nervous twitching of his folded wings. Some Attars were willing to deactivate rather than be driven out and those fights were far more likely to leave Drift badly damaged. This Attar read as a likely one to not accept defeat, and Wing closely watched every move as they circled each other and judged each other in the posturing phase.

"Drift better be good or he's going to get his aft handed to him. Overdrive's driven off every challenger for the last three breeding cycles." Dead End remarked as the five of them stood at the boundary watching the challenge. He seemed surprisingly indifferent and was watching Wing's reactions as much as he was the Attars' posturing.

"He's very good," Wings responded with some pride in his mate's skill. "He hasn't lost a challenge yet."

"Well, one of them is going to lose today, and it sounds like they're going to try and offline each other." Dead End looked over at Wildrider bouncing in place as the posturing continued. "Idiot, the good part hasn't even started yet. I'm supposed to keep you from jumping in the fight since Road Handler seems to think I can tackle a flier. If you don't join in I get a treat."

"I won't jump in," Wing promised. "I also agree, this is likely to end in deactivation."

"Wait, if he's never lost, why's he still wandering?" Someone scowled at Wing.

"Listen to his designation. _Drift_." Wing spoke it carefully. "Mech can't stand to stay put more than a few centuries."

"So a bit of diversity for a couple of heats before he voluntarily moves on and lets another breed here?" Road Handler observed as the Attars amped up the posturing. "That's a plus to him as far as I'm concerned especially if we get a Creatrix from him."

"That's always been his pattern. Once he's ready to move on, when an Attar comes by that the tribe agrees is acceptable, we voluntarily leave. He'll fight to the deactivation until then if he needs to," Wing added with a nod towards the Attars as they lunged for a grapple in the first stage of the contest: brute strength and wrestling skill. "I've never seen him kill unless the other Attar couldn't accept defeat."

"I wish more of them knew their place like that; it would make our lives easier." Road Handler grunted as he watched Drift twist out of Overdrive's attempted pin. "He's faring well so far."

"Don't you get lonely out there with only him for company?" Knockout spoke up from beside Wing.

"Sometimes, but I knew what I was in for when I asked to bond with him. What surprised me was how much time we actually spend with a tribe, overall," Wing smiled and watched them grapple again. Drift was definitely the physically stronger of the pair and the more skilled, but Overdrive was no slouch. "For every century we spend traveling, we usually spend four or five with a tribe. They aren't my kin, but it's still company and there are little ones to dote on."

"Not my idea of a good life, but if it brings someone as pretty as you here with the Attar I won't complain." Knockout blatantly looked Wing up and down.

"Knockout, you're supposed to be watching the fight not hitting on the challenger's mate." Road Handler grumbled as Drift slammed Overdrive into the ground. He managed to get loose of Drift's grip and climbed to his feet cursing Drift.

"But earlier you promised us a treat it we behaved." Knockout pouted.

"Your treat is not another mech," Road Handler hissed at him. "You want to play, you are on your own to win the right."

"Told you he wouldn't be the treat." Dead End snickered, seeming more interested in the fighting as it got more violent. "Ooh, that had to hurt."

"I'd make certain you have a good time. We should talk when this is over." Knockout grinned at Wing.

"Agreed, when it's over," Wing fluttered his wings playfully back. "But I'm only available when Drift's otherwise occupied. I left my tribe to be with him. I'm keeping him every night I can."

"Looking forward to it." Knockout grinned before shifting his attention back to the fight. Overdrive and Drift were both venting and sporting dents. Overdrive's engine revved hard as he crashed into Drift, trying to knock the other mech to the ground. Instead Overdrive was sent flying several lengths as his own momentum was used to power a throw and Drift leapt to land on top of him in an effort to pin.

Clawed black hands went for Drift's sides as Overdrive tried to tear open the other Attar's armor. They met with stronger resistance than average. Drift's quality of construction and his ability to care for himself both contributing to the strength of both armor and connections. Overdrive drew energon, but not enough that Drift even noticed.

Several optics glanced towards Wing, but the small jet remained where he was and gave no indication he was going to leap into the battle.

"Road Handler might have actually picked a good one this time." Dead End grabbed Wildrider's arm to keep the other mech from running off to another vantage point. "'Course, the fight's not over yet."

Twisting and thrashing, Overdrive leveraged his frame up, trying to throw Drift over and break the pin. He finally succeeded when he managed to twist an arm around enough where Drift had to chose between keeping Overdrive down and his throat cabling. Even so, the white Attar didn't lose much ground as he drew his short swords and settled into a defensive stance as Overdrive scrambled to his pedes and drew a long sword. He made a quick lunge testing the other Attar's reactions as he spoke. "I let you make a good showing of yourself so far, now get out while you're still in one piece. You're risking your pretty flier if you stay any longer."

"Arrogance only gets you so far," Drift grinned dangerously as he lunged forward to block the long sword with one blade while the other slashed at Overdrive's middle. "Skill is required for a win."

"You're overconfident." Overdrive twisted to avoid most of Drift's strike, taking a small graze as he pulled his own blade back to strike at Drift's arm, hoping to disable the limb. The rotating flick of the shorter blade blocked him and spoke of the quality of Drift's frame and training. The move opened Overdrive up to a deeper cut that spilled energon down Overdrive's left side.

He pressed his blade into Drift's block, trying to force the other Attar's arm to throw him off balance. Instead Drift gave with an intentional movement that cost Overdrive his balance and gave Drift a chance to slash across his back. It didn't cut anything critical, but it drew more energon.

Once more Drift settled into a defensive stance, confident in his ability to win. Wing watched Overdrive vent heavily as he paced around Drift looking for an opening. There was no need for the Summa to worry about him joining the fight. It was obvious that the reigning Attar hadn't had a truly challenging opponent in a century or more and had gotten overconfident and complacent. The question now was whether or not he would back down and leave without being crippled or killed.

Overdrive charged Drift but cut sideways and down at the last moment, taking a hard swing at Drift's legs. It did get Drift to leap to the side, but Overdrive underestimated the strength Drift had in his off side and the short sword went right through Overdrive's right shoulder before being pulled up and out. It left the limb dangling by part of a gear and some wires more than any structural components. He let out a bellow of pain and nearly tumbled to the ground. Staggering on his feet, Overdrive threw the sword at Drift while charging him.

Drift gave a small nod and dodged the sword while calculating the cleanest deactivation he could deliver. In the last moment he stepped into the charge and drove one sword straight through the thickest armor on the mech to shatter his spark chamber. Its energy exploded outward, crackling along the blade and into Drift's arm and across his frame.

"Ouch, at least it was quick. Not like he would've survived long out there with that wound." Dead End observed callously as he watched his creator's deactivation. "Now we see if Mirage liked your Attar's show."

"Not without a mate or bond-brothers," Wing agreed. He grieved privately for the loss of life, but it had ultimately been Overdrive's choice. He could have surrendered when it was clear he was out classed.

The blue and white Creatrix stood calmly at the end of the path, seemingly unaffected by the deactivation of his former mate. He watched as Drift pulled his blade out and sheathed both after wiping them clean. He was difficult to read, but Wing thought he saw approval for Drift's fastidious attention to being clean when the mech then wiped the obvious spots of dirt from his frame. At a minimum it marked Drift as one with similar standards for appearance as the tribe.

It made Wing incredibly proud that Drift was socialized well enough now to read when a tribe valued clean and when being ruffed up by the fight was desirable. Only when Drift was reasonably white again, at least where he could reach, did he approach the Creatrix.

"Creatrix," Drift inclined his helm politely. "I would stay in your territory as your mate for a time."

Wing waited for the Creatrix to either acknowledge Drift or turn away rejecting the Attar. Outright rejection after a successful challenge hadn't happened to Drift yet, but if it occurred they would both have to get out of there quickly before the Summa inflicted any serious damage.

After a klik of silent contemplation, the regal head nodded slightly, apparently satisfied by all he had observed. "So far you have proven worthy of me and my tribe. I accept your offer for now, Attar Drift. I am the Creatrix Mirage. You may set your yurt where Overdrive's was, after you take it down. What was his is yours now."

Wing let his tension relax, as did Drift, though it was less apparent in Drift.

"Thank you, Creatrix Mirage," Drift responded formally, something that didn't come easy for him but only Wing knew it for how well it was delivered. The respectful address earned a tiny nod of approval from Mirage and made the Summa more welcoming. Even so, only Wing would help Drift dismantle the former Attar's yurt. It would be an insult to Drift for any others to help him. It would imply the helper believed Drift to be a youngling incapable of breaking down or setting his own camp. 

"Summa Road Handler and his hunters will guide you and your Summa for the next decaorn." Road Handler and the others bowed briefly as Mirage addressed them. Even though the four were trying to be impassive, Wing was close enough to teek that they seemed mostly pleased with the duty. Their reaction quelled another bit of stress for Wing. It was always pleasant to start their time in a new tribe with Summa who liked them explaining the tribe's ways. It tended to keep the unpleasant surprises and inadvertent offenses to a minimum.

Drift shifted his frame slightly to incline his helm to the Summa as well. With that settled, Mirage turned on heel and flicked his hand. It immediately drew eight Summa to him and the entire group left the camp at high speed.

"You'll want to be set up before he gets back near sundown," Road Handler told Wing quietly. "It's that one," he pointed to the yurt closest to the cave entrance halfway up the small jagged hill.

"What's he doing?" Wing asked as they approached the yurt. Some tribes had specific rituals after an Attar's death during challenge, and he wanted to be prepared if something was expected of them.

"Driving off the stress mostly," Road Handler answered as he hung out at the entrance but didn't go inside. "He was with us for a long time. Plus it gives you a chance to be settled while he's gone. It's a Mirage thing."

Drift and Wing made quick work of picking out what was useful to keep. Energon, oil in various forms, polish and repair supplies were always good. One could never have too much of any of them. The blankets, padding and tools were separated into two piles depending on quality and condition. They'd replace the worst of theirs with the best of what was here and either give away or trade what they didn't need.

Once they'd finished sorting everything and moving the extra pieces outside the yurt, the pair set about dismantling Overdrive's former home. Meticulously each piece was carefully placed to the side until only a bare patch of ground remained. That done, the pair really displayed their long association as travelers with the speed and efficiency of setting up their yurt. It was a sight enough to draw attention from many of the Summa that were still in the camp. Watching Wing using his ability to fly was also part of the draw.

In less than a joor it was done. Half a joor later and the pair were satisfied with their sorting of the goods and Wing spoke quietly to Road Handler. "There's a lot we don't need. Is it okay to offer it to those who want it?"

Road Handler thought for a moment before answering. "Normally, yes, offering the excess would show your willingness to share your good fortune with the tribe, and it would be remembered later when times grow leaner. With the circumstances surrounding these particular supplies there's a more tactful way than simply asking if anyone wants them. Closer to dusk you can bring them to the bottom of the hill and place them off the path near where Mirage stood for the fight. Anyone who needs them will pick them up by morning."

"We will do that," Wing nodded with a flicker of thanks in his field as he passed the information on to Drift, who nodded his agreement as he fussed inside the yurt. "Is there any role Drift or I will have in dealing with his frame?"

Road Handler just shrugged. "No, not really. Knockout is helping strip the remains of parts. Once they're finished the frame will be moved away from camp so the scavengers can disposed of it properly. A flier offering to do such an undesirable task would look odd. You'd be better off getting Drift cleaned up before Mirage gets back. The Attar has a pool for himself," he motioned towards the solvent stream that emerged from the hill's side and ran through the camp.

Wing nodded his understanding. "We will," he said as he ducked inside to guide Drift out, something that was very easy with the promise of a solvent pool. With their cleaning supplies in hand they followed Road Handler into the camp where he pointed out the pool that had been carved out for the Attar's use. It was one of many along the stream, each fed from it and drained into it as it passed down the gentle slope of the camp.

As they slipped into the pool, both paused for a few kliks to let the solvent work into every crack in their armor, soaking in to loosen the traces oil cleansers just couldn't remove. Shaking off the blissful idleness, Wing got to work cleaning the remaining energon and dirt off Drift's frame. They still had to get Drift to a state pleasing to the Creatrix. With the system of pools available for use, it was no longer surprising to Wing that even the lowest ranked hunter in this tribe possessed a beautiful finish, and he knew Drift would need to look even better tonight than he had at the challenge. There'd be time to indulge in this luxury after their position here was more secure.

~I'm going to miss this pool when we move on,~ Drift muted a moan as he submitted to his mate and worked on cleaning his chest at the same time. ~I have to admit, it'll be nice being with a tribe that values _clean_ as much as we do.~

~I'm looking forward to using this indulgence as often as possible while we're here.~ Wing carefully scrubbed away at a set of scratches from the fight. ~We only have a few Summa to go by, but the four of them seem friendly so far. I'll keep playing nice with them while you focus on impressing Mirage. I didn't see another Creatrix at the challenge, and no one has mentioned another in the mountain.~

~Mirage looks fairly young to me. I wonder how many Summa are his siblings and not creations,~ Drift mused absently as they worked. ~I'll find out soon if there's another one, but I can't imagine the Summa letting me challenge if there were any sparklings, or even younglings around that would keep a Creatrix in their den.~

~One Creatrix puts them in a shaky position numbers-wise.~ Wing finished one last scrub across Drift's back, getting rid of the last traces of dirt. ~Especially if any of the neighboring tribes are growing and want to expand their territory.~ Finally finished cleaning Drift's back, Wing got to work bringing his own appearance up to standard. It felt good to be truly clean again, and having Drift's hands on him to help the task was even better. Even though it was a display for the care they would take with their frames and that they supported each other, it wasn't for show and Wing loved that. He'd spent a long time earning this and he reveled in it.

~It also means we're likely to be moving on sooner rather than later. I expect it means a Creatrix will be created soon. Nature seems to pay attention to needs like that," Drift mused as they indulged a bit.

~If we leave them with a Creatrix they'll be in a better position, and tribes don't tend to cheat us while we prep to leave.~ Wing finished scrubbing his legs and rinsed off. ~Ready to face them?~

~Yes,~ Drift stepped out of the pool and ruffled his armor to settle it. He gleamed in the sunlight, bright white with only minor touches of color. His mate was much the same. Both displayed that they could care for their finish without a tribe. White was a color that showed off everything. You had to be in exceptional condition to pull it off.

Wing followed Drift out, admiring his mate's frame while subtly watching the local Summas' reactions to their display. Several pairs of Summa lingered in the lower pools giving the pair second and third looks as they moved around. Road Handler was successfully keeping a stern face, but Wing could teak his amusement as the hunter watched those blatantly ogling the pair.

It was all very good signs. So long as Mirage did not find objection to Drift in the coming decaorns, they would have a good stay here for however long it lasted.

* * *

Although his entourage split off and headed into camp to talk to the rest of the Summa, Mirage continued onward and didn't stop until he was back in the safety of his mountain. Transforming, he headed to the pool to get properly cleaned up before inspecting the temporary additions to his tribe. How temporary they would be depended upon the inspection and his tribes' observations. Detour was waiting for him near the pool, and Mirage motioned for his sibling to join him. As his back was being scrubbed of dust and dirt, Mirage began his analysis of this new Attar. "What's the report so far?"

"He seems fairly good. Not much on talking, but his mate may just be more social. They know how to set a camp, the Attar is quite organized and they clean up very well of their own accord. Drift helped wash his mate too," Detour rattled off the main points. "Much of the last Attar's supplies are going to be set by the path for any who want it."

"So they've got enough supplies not to be a severe drain on us, and he's smart enough to put in effort to make his mate looking good." Mirage meticulously scrubbed at a small scuff on his right arm. "Road Handler might have brought in a tolerable choice this time. Is the Summa going to be a problem?"

"So far everybody agrees he's going to be an asset. The flight is going to be useful in hunts and he's not conceited about it. Nicely social too. He was raised well, for all he's not with his tribe anymore. He asked good questions too," Detour answered as he worked on Mirage's back, taking extra care of the smooth curve of the back of his helm. "We'll have to see how he handles really working with a team, but so far he seems more asset than liability. At least one of them is a fine hunter to be in the condition they're in."

"Even if he's better as a lone hunter he could scout game to earn his keep. If you don't find anyone with a valid objection I have no issues with him joining us." Mirage paused and offlined his optics, letting the tender touches ease some of the tension he'd been carrying since the earlier death. "I knew Overdrive was outmatched as soon as they began the fight; this Attar is in top fighting form. Why did that imbecile offline himself instead of just moving on like a proper Attar?"

"I do not know. He was possessive, more so than most," Detour commented. "That is one thing we are unlikely to face with this one. His mate said that Drift is a wanderer by nature. He rarely stays more than a few heats in any one place. Though he doesn't leave before there is a replacement. "

"A strong point in his favor; I find I dislike such unnecessarily gruesome display fights." Mirage looked over his frame, satisfied as always with Detour's handiwork. Getting out of the pool, he began preparing his armor for a proper polishing. "Have Road Handler or one of his trainees been questioned about the Attar's reaction to the initial challenge?"

"Road Handler reported that he took it very well. He believes that the Attar did not expect to win either, but that we wished to know how well he would do. I believe this one has likely been to many tribes and knows all sorts of tests are done," Detour hummed. "Do you wish the polish the Attar offered us?"

"If you consider it of a quality to offer me, then I will use it today as a sign of approval." Mirage waited for Detour to bring out the container. "Did they say whether he has qualities to enhance our tribe?"

"He has good power, and endurance while still being reasonably fast and agile," Detour reported as he got the polish out. "He's likely smart and definitely has good survival instincts. I wouldn't call him the best Attar we've had, but I believe he's a good one."

After determining that it was indeed rather high quality polish, Mirage settled his frame to enjoy Detour's polishing skills. "My own sire was a swift frame. Power and endurance will be a useful addition."

"Agreed. For all that our speed is a great asset, our lack of power and armor has brought us pain at times. I expect his creations would have a good mixture given he is fast for his mass," Detour agreed. "Speaking to his temperament, Knock Out indicated that he is willing to share his mate, at least when he is otherwise occupied. I do not know how much of that is acceptance of his mate's desires and how much is a lack of possessiveness, but either way it is a very good sign that he will not act out unreasonably."

"From the sound of things, unless he is a complete brute in the berth I should tolerate him for at least a few centuries for the good of the tribe." He sighed as Detour finished with his polish. "Hopefully the two of us can produce another Creatrix during one of those heats." Settling his armor back into place, Mirage prepared to head down to the Attar's yurt to begin his inspection. He was surprisingly pleased with the exterior. It was well maintained for an Attar, larger than average and set correctly.

"Creatrix Mirage," Drift greeted him from inside where he had been sitting or lying. Mirage couldn't tell which, just that he had gotten to his pedes with smooth grace as Mirage came to the entrance. "How may I serve you?"

Despite the focus remaining mostly on the Attar inside, Mirage did take in the contents as well. It looked suitably stocked, cared for and with more cushioning than most Attars bothered with. There was also a game board set out, though he wasn't sure what game it was for.

"You have passed the challenges, Attar Drift; I am here to learn more about you." Mirage calmly entered the yurt and continued his cursory inspection while he carefully watched Drift's reaction to his presence. With the closer inspection it was easy to see that everything visible was of good quality, much of it close to his own personal standards. The gifts given to his tribe had been less burdensome on this Attar than most, another good sign of the pair's abilities. Satisfied for now with what he was seeing materially, he focused upon Drift's frame looking to see what he would permanently leave with Mirage's tribe. Despite the damage from the fight the Attar's white armor was as well maintained and sturdy as Detour had said. Summa with stronger armor would definitely help with the occasional border skirmishes and help them hunt large game safely. A Creatrix with such would spread it even further.

"What do you want to know?" Drift shrugged slightly, but his focus remained on Mirage.

"You have proven to have fighting skills. What other skills do you possess that we would find useful?" Mirage took note of his calm demeanor. It would be nice to have a few more rational Summa like Detour and Road Handler around to counterbalance the more scatterbrained members of his tribe.

"I know how to forge weapons and carve," he motioned to the game board and its pieces, then to several decorative items around the space. "I know how to repair many kinds of damage, as does Wing. I've gotten fairly good at creating high grade when we have enough spare energon. Between us we know nineteen uncommon games and Wing is very skilled at soft metal crafts. Wing can read and write very well."

"He has learned to read as well as write? That is a skill set I did not expect to have fly into our camp." Looking over the board and noting the craftsmanship, Mirage nodded carefully. It wasn't the best he'd seen, but for an Attar, Drift was good. "Your work shows talent. We have members who would trade repair and crafting techniques with your Summa, and a few younger members who would be willing to trade for instruction in certain skills. As for myself, I find I would be interested in learning about these games you speak of."

Drift nodded and motioned him to sit at the board if he wished to. "Wing is always eager to teach. The simplest game I know is called skip-jack. The goal is to capture all your opponent's pieces by jumping over them, but there are restrictions on movements based on the type of piece."

Mirage listened as Drift explain the rules, noting how he made certain each point was understood before continuing to the next step. If they had an Attar after a heat he would be a good instructor for the youngster. "I believe I understand," Mirage picked up a piece and made his first move. He paid attention to how Drift handled both good and poor moves, and the eventual victory that went to the Attar. In all, it pleased him. While Drift was pleased by the victory, he wasn't insufferable about it.

"That was a pleasant diversion. I look forward to playing against you again." Mirage sighed and straightened in his seat, wanting to get this unpleasant business out of the way. "It is late, will you join me tonight, Attar?"

"As you wish, Creatrix Mirage," Drift replied politely and correctly to the ritual request. He wasn't nearly as eager as most Attars would be and he could only hope that it wouldn't count against him too much with this one. Some Creatrix were insulted when he didn't act like the overload-starved creature most Attar were between tribes.

Mirage straightened and stood in front of Drift wanting to get this part of the Attar's acceptance over with as quickly as possible. Given the reported condition of his mate, Mirage doubted Drift was one of the aggravating Attars prone to aggressive, possessive or overly rough behavior in the berth. Hopefully they could have a satisfying encounter before settling into a comfortable existence between heats.

When Drift stood just after him, Mirage led the way out and up the hill to the entrance to his much more durable and difficult to breech home. There would be Summa nearby in case this Attar refused to leave when told to, though that had not happened in Mirage's lifetime. It was rare for one to not understand that to refuse a Creatrix's orders was to be banished. 

The white Attar followed smoothly, well familiar with this part. It was only when they were inside the carved, polished and decorated first cavern that he spoke. "Do you have preferences?"

Most Attar knew to ask how to properly serve him before interfacing, so Mirage gave the question only the briefest consideration before giving his rote answer. "Riding your spike and tactile; no sparks." It would allow him to test the Attar's control and help reduce the risk of any potential damage in the unlikely event this particular Attar became aggressive during interface. He could teek the easy acceptance in this Attar and showed him to the small side chamber with a low entrance and even more fluffy padding than the Attar's yurt.

Mirage motioned Drift to the berth and had to approve the easy way the Attar settled on his back. Some younger Attar really did not handle the position well.

Straddling comfortably across Drift's legs, Mirage reached out to run his hands across the white chestplate, dipping lightly into armor seams and tracing along wiring and cables. Each touch brought a flare of pleasure-desire from the Attar and subtle shifts in frame and plating to make the touching easier. Even as he tested Drift's reactions and responses Mirage worked to build his own charge by focusing on the strength and quality of the frame below him. They would make very desirable offspring together.

Strong black hands reached to stroke along his sides from hips to arms, then along his arms and back down all the way to his knees. When Drift's hands slid upwards again, he paused at Mirage's hips and rotated his hands inward so his thumbs could stroke the spike cover questioningly. It was wonderful to have an Attar below him who could see past the urge to spike a Creatrix to think about making this more than just an overload or two in his valve. His own desire peaked higher from the experienced hands caressing his frame, Mirage triggered his spike cover open and slid his hands lower, tracing along Drift's hips and waist to slide down across his legs.

He was rewarded by a hand leaving the general stroking of his frame to work on teasing his spike out. Light touches circled the housing as Drift's spike cover snapped open. Yet there was no demand that Mirage touch him there and the spike was slow to emerge. Curious and eager to see how far Drift was willing to go before resisting or losing control, Mirage moved one hand down to Drift's valve cover and deliberately ran a finger across it while his other hand shifted to trace the rim of Drift's spike housing, fingers lightly stroking the spike as it emerged.

A deep moan rumbled up from Drift's frame and the valve cover slid away, though it didn't move with the same eagerness of the spike that was beginning to extend against his palm. All the while, Drift continued to tease Mirage's spike while his second hand moved to stroke Mirage's valve cover. At the same time as his own valve cover snapped open under Drift's attentive ministrations, Mirage shifted his other hand to grip Drift's spike and stroked it. Tossing his original plans aside, Mirage stroked and played with the nodes on the rim all the while carefully working a finger into Drift's valve, still being cautious despite his own arousal.

The white Attar shivered and rolled his hips into the touch, both of them. His valve was barely slick but growing more so as Mirage worked him. Both their spikes were hard and fully extended, the pleasure of being stroked sending surges into their frames. Despite the desire rolling off Drift, he was still working Mirage's valve, stroking the rim and teasing the lining. Mirage could feel and teek that the Attar was likely to lose control soon.

Mirage braced internally for his personal final test before completely accepting the Attar. Ignoring his own heated systems and desires he pulled his hands up and planted them against Drift's frame, starting to lift himself away from the Attar as if rejecting his continued touch. In the unlikely event Drift tried to pull him back down and force him to continue Mirage was ready to call his Summa. If he did what an Attar was supposed to do and let the Creatrix control their interfacing, Mirage would simply shift positions and continue what was proving to be a very enjoyable encounter.

Drift's systems whined an objection and his optics brightened, and despite that he didn't remove his hands from Mirage's equipment he didn't try to hold on either. He wanted to. Mirage could feel it as much as teek it. Rejecting even a normal lover at this stage was a cruel thing to do and didn't always end well from the occasional issue he'd seen his creator deal with between Summa. Mirage couldn't help but wonder how much of Drift's self control had been taught by being ejected from tribes and how much was his mate. He had no doubt that having a mate tempered much of this Attar's control issues. When Drift's hands finally fell away from distance, Mirage rewarded his correct behavior.

He finally let go of his control of his field, letting the Attar feel just how much he'd worked Mirage up and Drift shuddered with an even deeper moan. Lowering himself back to his hands and knees, he leaned over Drift's frame, bending down to trace his glossa over the seam of the Attar's chestplate as he went. Each little lick caused Drift to arch into the touch and Drift's hands moved again, reaching for Mirage's sides and then up along his back. There was pressure, seeking to draw Mirage down, but even the much lighter frame of this racing Creatrix could resist it. Something Mirage knew well wouldn't be possible if Drift were trying to force him. 

It all made the encounter so much hotter as he continued forward until he could easily line Drift's spike up with his valve, pressing just the tip in before he reaching down to stroke it firmly. Slowly he impaling himself on the hard spike, groaning as his charge built. "You're impressive," he moaned arousal washing through him as he rode the spike.

"You're demanding," Drift gasped out and bucked into the slick hotness that was so rare away from his mate or a Creatrix in heat. "Hot too."

Mirage tried to move with Drift's frame as he used every downward stroke to work that thick spike deeper into his valve. Even with Mirage's limited experience he could tell that Drift was very attune to his partner's needs. What could have been awkward was instead turning into an incredible experience. As one hard buck of Drift's hips met Mirage's downward plunge, his charge peaked, and Mirage whited out in a state of shock that an Attar could do it outside a heat.

When Mirage came back to reality, he could feel himself being held lightly against a broad chest across his back and hips, the crackle of transfluid still inside him and the rolling movement of hips still thrusting that spike inside him. He hadn't had an overload like that in a long time, and he savored the light charge creeping through his system. He lifted his head to look up at Drift. "Hmm...continue doing that." Experimentally he clenched his valve around Drift's spike. It earned him a moaning shiver as both of Drift's hands moved down to his hips and held him against the increasing strength of the thrusts.

"Roll over?" Drift asked, almost pleading in his field.

"Go ahead, I trust you won't break me." It was an effort since he was trying not to lose the spike in his valve, but Mirage managed to awkwardly twist and settle under the Attar's heavier frame. This wasn't a position he usually tolerated with an Attar outside heat, but Drift had done a very good job pleasing him and had passed that cruel test. He deserved a reward, and it would hopefully give Mirage another enjoyable overload.

It didn't take much for Drift to settle them both into position. He kept most of his mass braced on one arm by Mirage's helm while the other helped support Mirage's hips at the perfect angle. Moaning deeply, Drift's mouth pressed against Mirage's throat as he began to thrust, deep and hard, yet never with enough force to damage.

With his own hands now free, Mirage felt free to explore Drift's frame, seeing what touches made him gasp and stutter his hips. He started tracing his hand along Drift's helm before running it down his neck cables, while the other hand explored his shoulder and side. All the while, he kept clenching his valve around Drift's spike, enjoying the sensation as it stimulated the still sensitive lining.

The charge beginning to crackle along Drift's plating was delightful, as was the way Drift continued to mouth Mirage's neck cabling. Someone had trained this Attar very well and Mirage was pleased to enjoy the benefits of it. He moaned in pleasure as Drift curled up a bit more, his entire frame on the edge of overload. Wanting to feel that overload flood through his system, Mirage sought out the spots on Drift's frame that had brought the most intense reactions as he'd touched them earlier. Lifting his legs he rested his knees up against Drift's hips, give the Attar more access to his valve.

"Yesss," Drift's hiss was coupled with even deeper thrusts and a roll of his hips that rubbed every surface in both their arrays. When Drift stiffened with a roar Mirage was hit by the charge of the overload right in the most sensitive nodes and across their pressed together frames.

As the pulse of the Attar's overload swept through his systems, Mirage cried out in pleasure as his charge spiked. Nearly knocked offline by the sensation, he lay there as the aftershocks rippled through his systems. Eventually he managed to focus on the Attar on top of him. "That was a pleasant surprise."

"Good," Drift panted as he recovered, still propped on one forearm. His spike was slowly retracting.

"Your mate is fortunate." Mirage purred as he relaxed, enjoying the ripples of sensation as the spike left his valve.

Drift hummed. "So am I, to have him."

"You and your mate are welcome to stay here." Mirage smiled thinking about the future. "If your creations are like you they will be welcome additions to my tribe."

"Most are, which means they're aggressive and temperamental until they grow up and are trained out of it," Drift chuckled and lifted himself off Mirage to flop on his back on the berth. 

"Then they will fit in well with my tribe. Racers are not known for placid, even temperaments." Mirage shifted over to give Drift a little more room. "I have a few older Summa who are skilled at keeping the more reckless of my offspring in check while they mature."

"Good. Wing's good at catching them too, and I have the armor to take any tantrums that just need violence to settle," Drift said as he stretched out, enjoying the soft panning under him. "Though I've never sired a non-Attar like that. Summa are a bit more level. Not sure how Creatrix turn out much past their youngling upgrade."

"I hope to find out what such Creatrix offspring will be like once they mature, although I admit I would like to have at least one or two Summa before you move on." Mirage watched Drift relax, not minding his continued presence since he knew he could tell Drift to leave his home at any time. He also realized the Attar would probably leave on his own, wanting to go home to his mate. It was a nice feeling, since he knew he wouldn't be alone afterward.

"Wing thinks you will, with you being the only one," Drift shrugged. "It's pretty unusual for a tribe to have only one." He turned his helm to look over at the young Creatrix. "Has the tribe always had very few?"

Mirage sighed and curled up on his side, not really wanting to remember but understanding Drift's curiosity. "We have had misfortune these last few centuries. My sibling had complications two heats ago, and we lost both of them. About thirty vorn ago, our carrier caught an illness that spread through the tribe; it killed him and six of our Summa."

"Ouch," Drift winced in sympathy. "Hopefully our first results will be twins then. I'd regret getting kicked out after only two cycles with you."

Mirage nodded. "We need another Creatrix, but I'm hoping you can stay a little longer as well. Twins would be nice; we can use the boost in numbers."

"So, do you expect me to stay tonight?" Drift asked a bit awkwardly.

"No, I expected you would want to return to Wing once we were done. Detour will be here for me." Mirage smiled. "You do not have to focus on me all the time; I'm not that needy."

Despite the polite nod, Mirage could teek relief in Drift as the Attar stood. "Then I look forward to your heat, and thank your tribe for entertaining my mate while we are occupied. Rest well, Creatrix."

"Good orn to you, Attar." Mirage rested calmly on the berth as Drift walked out. 

An attractive yellow Summa nodded politely to Drift as he passed him on the way into the room. From the lack of shouting when Mirage saw him, Drift took that to be Detour and gave it no more thought as he tracked down his mate. From the sensations across their bond the fun was nowhere close to over for the night and Drift welcomed more fun with those who were much more his equals. The reality of tribal life was that when a Creatrix wasn't in heat, an Attar was treated much like a Summa. He was expected to earn his keep and he was much more at ease around those who saw him as another hunter rather than as a sire to be used.

~Ready to join us?~ Wing asked him, a plus of pleasure reaching out to Drift. He'd been waiting for Drift to get free to join them.

~Very ready.~ Drift rumbled back and followed his mate's directions to the yurt he was in.

* * *

Wing onlined gradually, still sated from the fun last night. Knock Out had certainly been curious about wing tactile overloads. Wing'd enjoyed the younger Summa's attention and experimentation with touch. It'd been even more fun once Drift joined the three of them, and Dead End seemed to enjoy submitting to the Attar's touch. Even though it had been a fun time, Wing was glad they'd made their way back to their own yurt before crashing. It was nice onlining next to Drift.

He could feel that Drift was just as glad to be snuggled against him in the way the Attar's frame molded around him. It was always nice to have these unconscious reminders that his mate loved and wanted him even when they couldn't always be together. Though Wing tried to remain still, it wasn't long before Drift responded to the small movements and began to boot.

Wing gave his mate a kiss once he was fully booted. "Morning, love. How were things last night?"

"It went well. He accepted me," Drift nuzzled him. ~He's younger than I thought. There's no way he tested the last Attar,~ he added and shared the events of the night.

Wing scowled when he saw Mirage taunt Drift like that during interface. ~That was a cruel thing to do. He's fortunate you've got enough self control that you didn't react badly to that stunt.~

~I know, though he doesn't from me. Hopefully his favorite Summa was watching and will correct him,~ Drift relaxed his helm on Wing's shoulder below the nacelle. ~He was right there when I was leaving.~

~If it was the Summa Knock Out mentioned he should manage to correct Mirage properly and discretely. I'll forgive him for hurting you because he's so young and new at this; I'm sorry he lost the rest of his Creatrix before he could learn how to treat an Attar.~ Wing stroked his hand along Drift's helm, enjoying the chance to touch him like this.

~Yeah. I'm going to miss this place when we leave. Nice washing pools, a really nice Creatrix den and it seems likely fairly sane Summa who are okay with you,~ Drift purred softly at the contact he'd never allow in public, but did enjoy when they were alone. ~I'd say we stay until there's a Creatrix, but that'll likely be very soon anyway.~

~Relatively sane compared to most racers. They could use a Creatrix from your line.~ Wing pressed another kiss to Drift's head, loving this quiet shared intimacy.

Drift couldn't help but chuckle. ~You forget what I was like before you tamed me,~ he teased affectionately. ~You know my line is _spirited_.~

~I remember how you were, love. They could still use your spirit and power to temper their flightiness.~ Wing chuckled.

~Not even they seem to be arguing that,~ Drift hummed and tipped his helm to nuzzle Wing's neck. ~Are the Summa fun to play with so far?~

~So far, yes.~ Wing purred with affection, loving this playful side of his mate. ~Road Handler's group are fairly affectionate if a bit of a handful. He's done a good job controlling them. I haven't met many of the others yet.~

~At least you know you have some that will welcome you and your needs when I'm too focused on the Creatrix to see you,~ Drift rolled over to straddle his mate and leaned forward to claim a kiss. Wing reached up and caressed Drift's sides, tracing his glossa along his mate's lip plates. He loved that hot frame above him. Snapping his spike cover snapped open, he ran his hands down to Drift's hips, tracing the edges of his armor.

"Love ya," Drift moaned as his valve cover slid open and he rubbed his valve array against Wing's spike housing.

He explored Drift's mouth with his glossa, loving the taste of his mate. Wing could feel his spike press up against Drift's valve rim as it slid up out of the housing. A bit of a wiggle and the tip was enclosed in the rim and Drift moaned in anticipation of having the mech he loved enough to bond to extend into him, fill him, without either moving. It was a delicious torture that always made the pleasure that came next all the better.

Wing could barely keep still as his spike finished extending into Drift's warm, tight valve. After an exquisite moment, he couldn't help thrusting his hips up, driving his spike up into Drift before sinking back down, dragging his spike along the nodes. They moaned in a pleasure that was unique to them. The bond open, Drift's rarely-used valve stretched and filled as it gripped Wing's spike, nothing quite matched this, not even the heat-induced 'facing Drift knew so well.

~Fill me,~ Drift moaned, demanded and pleaded as he leaned forward to brace against Wing's shoulders. Gripping Drift's hips with both hands, Wing moved his mate in time with his own thrusts, driving his spike harder and deeper into the slick, welcoming valve. 

Each roll of their hips dragged another long moan from at least one of them, which soon became panting gasps. Hearing and feeling his mate's pleasure drove Wing wild. He frantically sped up his thrusts, trying to bring Drift with him before he fell into the building overload. 

With a muted roar Drift curled into the next thrust and gave himself over to his frame and the chaotic surging current that scrambled his motor controls and whited out his processors. Pulling Drift down tight against his heated frame, Wing followed the charge racing through his mate into an intense overload.

They were both still panting with a tingling charge in the final stage of dissipating when they felt connected to their frames once more. Drift nuzzled his mate and relaxed to sprawl on top of him. ~There are orns I wish I wasn't an Attar so we didn't need to share.~

~If you weren't an Attar we might not have crossed paths, and we definitely wouldn't have been allowed to stay with all these different tribes.~ Wing pointed out lazily.

Drift hummed. ~True. Don't you miss having a home? It's not normal for Summa to travel.~

~Sometimes I miss them, but I left to explore as much of the world as I could. It's a lot easier to travel with you.~ Wing rubbed his hand lightly against Drift's back.

~I do a lot better with you,~ Drift's affection and appreciation for all his mate contributed to his health and success clear in the bond. ~I was good alone. I could fight. I look good now, and fuel so much better. Fewer useless fights too, since you can spot tribes with youngsters without crossing a boarder.~

~Most tribes see a lone Summa as a scout for a raiding party and would be unwilling to let me approach; being with you makes them less suspicious and more willing to give me a chance to prove useful. We are stronger together, just as mates should be.~ Wing's adoration echoed back to his mate.

"They tell you when they want you up and about?" Drift asked, knowing it was after dawn and then some.

"Road Handler wants to see how I'll do working with his team. I've still got a few breems, but I should probably get moving. I'll probably get there before Knock Out and Dead End." Wing chuckled and started to shift, reluctant to leave the comfort of his mate's arms but knowing it was necessary if they wanted to stay on the tribe's good side.

"Then come on, let's enjoy the pool while we have it," Drift grinned and shifted to his pedes and offered his mate a hand up.

"Lead the way." Grabbing his mate's hand, Wing stood up and followed him to the pool.

* * *

Mirage grumbled to himself when he felt the warmth and got the first of what would be many warnings. Unlike his first Attar, he knew he could out-race this one on flat ground and most of his domain was flat. Yet this Attar had proven not just his worth but his skill. He'd make fine creations and bring some much needed armor and mass to the tribe.

How to balance those two? Mirage wanted to be chased and caught. He needed to arrange it in a way that this Attar proved his worth without demanding the impossible of him. The last thing he wanted was to fail to kindle. 

He thought about Drift's power and skill. A long chase would possibly put him far ahead of the Attar, but it would let Drift's powerful engine get up to speed. Mirage knew an experienced Attar like Drift would have some tricks in reserve. There was always the small area of hills and ravines to the north but heading that way at the start felt like he wouldn't be giving Drift a shot at beating him on his natural playing field. If he waited until later it would let him see how well Drift did on open terrain as well as giving him an idea how their offspring would do later.

That decided, he drew a deep ventilation in, calculated how long before he was fertile and began to pack. Within a joor and well past the time where packing was merely fussing, Detour poked his helm into the den.

"It's about time. What's your plan?" The yellow Summa asked.

Mirage put the extra mesh back down on the berth. "I'm going to outrun him by heading west and loop around the paths as long as I can stay ahead of him. I expect he'll have a few tricks to try and cut me off, but I know I'm faster than him."

"While he's got the strength, torque and endurance. Should be an interesting chase," Detour grinned. "So long as you're locked into our territory, I'm sure he'll figure out how to catch you."

"Eventually he should be able to find a way, but I intend to make it as much of a challenge for him as possible." Mirage looked around one last time before walking over to Detour, ready to head outside. "Keep an eye on everything for me until we get back."

"Always. You be careful out there," He put a light hand on Mirage's shoulder, only briefly meshing their fields with the promise and his worry for their last Creatrix.

"I'll be fine." Mirage pushed his own concerns about the upcoming heat aside for a klik to help ease his closest friend's worry. "You know there will be hunters watching for outside trouble, and Drift has proven to have more control than any other Attar I've bred with."

"He has more than any Attar anyone functioning has met," Detour pointed out. "Still, the risks are higher than usual this time. Everyone knows you'll be out there, driving at full speed and distracted, and we won't be as close as I'd like."

"You worry too much," Mirage cracked a smile at him.

"So you don't have to as much. Drive fast. Drive safe. We'll keep outsiders away. You keep tires on the ground," Detour said seriously.

Mirage placed a hand on Detour's shoulder, squeezing lightly as he they walked side by side. "Stand in my place until I return with the next addition to our tribe." As they stepped outside, Mirage took note of a few missing hunters already on border watch. Wing was going to prove valuable keeping his tribe alert to any intruders.

Drift was lounging in the Attar's pool and looked up as Mirage came into view. "How much of a head start do you want?"

Mirage pulled his focus off his concerns for his tribe and back onto the upcoming chase. "Half a groon."

Drift nodded. "From when?"

Mirage took a moment to consider the preparations Detour would need to finalize. "The chase will start in two groon." That should give the hunters time to take their positions throughout their territory.

Another nod and Drift relaxed into the pool's slow-flowing solvent. "Then I'll be after you in two and a half groons. No more, no less. I'm sure Wing will ensure that the other Summa aren't left behind by a sudden turn."

"Then I will complete preparations. May it be a long, bountiful chase." Wishing he could be that calm, Mirage headed down to finish the preparations for the chase. Hopefully it would be a normal heat, and he would successfully carry another creation for his tribe. Energon had been stockpiled for this, to provide for all and for his greater needs in the first metacycle so there would be no shortages from orns without hunting. He was ready. The tribe was ready. The Attar was clearly ready.

Why was he so nervous? It wasn't as if this was his first heat.

It hit him hard; it was his first heat alone. No other Creatrix to comfort him sharing in the joys and turmoils of carrying. What if complications from this creation took him from the tribe? Their line would die off if something happened to him.

A faint tremor was suppressed. Complications were rare at his age. He was past the dangerous first, where there was no way to be sure if his systems were mature enough and in perfect condition. Past the second, where no one knew if you had healed up right. He had many, many to go before age made it dangerous again. Yet separation had taken Shimmer on his ninth carry. No complications before that. No clue that even Knock Out saw that things were going wrong until it was a mess of processed energon and fluids. So statistics and odds were of little comfort. It could and did take Creatrix at any point in their lives.

Still, was it not worth it, to feel life stirring inside him again? Of course it was worth it. Mirage banished his fears--there was nothing to gain in dreading what might be--and focused on the promise of what was to come. He would successfully carry this creation and many others, including more Creatrix to share in the joy of bringing new life into the world. His tribe would move from its precarious state, and the fears of his Summa would be eased by their increasing numbers.

A glance placed Drift near the pool, dry and simply watching him. Waiting.

He was ready. His Attar was strong, smart and skilled. His Summa were in place. It was time to _race_.

With a soft sigh Mirage folded into his alt mode and hit the ground rolling fast. It was a straight shot for now, down one of the major roads in their territory. He was far enough after in half a groon that he didn't hear Drift begin the chase, yet he had no doubt that powerful engine was revved hard. Even at this early stage in the heat the scent Mirage would be giving off had to have compromised the Attar's higher thought functions.

Unlike most trips through his territory when he would be openly surrounded by protective Summa, the early stages of heat allowed Mirage the brief illusion of being alone on the road. It always gave him a small thrill to do this small thing his Summa took for granted. It felt so very good, just to drive, fast and alone. There was nothing to care about but his traction and his speed.

Primus it felt good.

It was dark before he slowed, and that was only to briefly refuel and look towards the central camp to see if he could spot his Attar. He thought he saw signs of the Attar's movements across the plains, but it could have been the lack of light playing with his sensors. He should have outpaced the slower Attar by now, but Drift's greater experience would make him a wily opponent. Eventually the bounds of the territory would enable Drift to catch up to him if Drift was driving smart. The hilly land would hasten that moment, but for now Mirage simply wanted to drive.

After a quick stretch he transformed and headed off into the night. Detour was going to be annoyed by what he would perceive as recklessness on Mirage's part, but it felt good to see how far he could safely push himself.

* * *

In three orns Mirage was feeling the heat and the fact that he didn't intend to resist the Attar chasing him was making him sloppy. Drift had already almost cut him off once, but that was an orn again. Even so, that barely-there brush of fields was enough to make Mirage's systems start to scream at him to stop, to let his Attar catch him.

Mirage ignored the flush of his heat-crazed systems and pushed just a little more speed out of his engine to keep ahead of Drift. He wasn't going to give in to his systems and just submit; he wanted the intense interface from being outrun and corralled by the determined Attar. He wanted to be knocked to the ground, pinned and taken until neither of them could move. He knew what Drift was like as a lover. Now he wanted to feel what he was as a mate.

That thought redlined his engine in an effort to drive up the first hill at flatland speeds. Not to escape his pursuer, but from the serge of desire it created. He could feel systems protest as he pushed his way up and over the hill, but he ignored that until he felt the slight instability under his tires. This was not the terrain optimal for his frame's performance, and he ran the risk of sliding into a wreck if he didn't slow down.

If he continued into the hills he would soon before forced to go on pede rather than tires. Once that happened, the Attar would have the advantage. Drift knew how to move over this kind of terrain, he'd likely hunted in it while waiting for the heat, while Mirage had never been up here. His original plans had been based on the descriptions from his hunters, but he'd underestimated the difficulty this terrain would pose for his frame-type. Still, this was where he'd planned to see just what this Attar would pass on to his tribe, and he didn't have to make things too easy for Drift. Fishtailing slightly eastward, he headed off to skirt through the edge of the hills. He knew Drift would eventually drive him further into the hills but for now this would let him keep as much of his speed as possible.

* * *

It was another full orn and two pauses to refuel before Mirage felt Drift's field and knew it was over. Even teeking the heat-madness and aggression that seemed to know no bounds Mirage couldn't spot him. They were deep in the ravines and hills, land deeply scarred by ancient events. Drift had driven him in here, just as Mirage knew he would.

Right now, he had only a nanoklik to choose whether he would run and fight or surrender.

He bolted towards the ravine hoping to conceal himself within its ridges and depths. If Drift missed his presence he would try doubling back on his trail. It was a small hope, but it was possible. Even on pedes Mirage was faster, even if Drift was more stable.

"Mine!" a deep, lust-filled snarl barely reached Mirage's audios before the Attar's much greater mass slammed into him and rolled him to his front, chest pressed to the ground. A spike pressed against his leg and one hand let go of his shoulders to try and hook into the valve cover. This close, the need bloomed inside Mirage even as the tiny rational part of him knew that if he didn't open that cover it would be torn off. This Drift was as different from the lover as energon from crude oil.

Even as he tried to shift, Mirage already knew that Drift's weight and skill had him completely pinned. Lust and need winning out over his stubborn streak, Mirage snapped his valve cover open and submitted to the victorious Attar. With the first thrust forward that filled him, Mirage felt himself relaxed and push his hips into the force, but even more he felt Drift's field smooth out.

Suddenly Drift stilled and shifted with a snarl as engines roared nearby, only to settled nearly as fast and focus on Mirage once more. The lack of hostility in Drift's field soothed Mirage's concerns about the intruder. The Attar wouldn't tolerate danger near them right now, so Mirage lost himself in the strokes of that hard spike in his aching valve. A moment later he felt the pressure and pleasurable ache as Drift's knot locked firmly in his valve rim and the surging peaks of pleasure that took him time and again with each overload that sent more material into him to be broken down and stored for the creation's frame.

No one would be taking Drift's place now.

* * *

Mirage hissed with pleasure as he sank up to his neck in his solvent pool, trying to relax the tension in his frame and processor. He couldn't help his increasing nervousness the closer it came to separation and -- more ominously -- the point where Shimmer offlined. Rationally, he knew this much worry about an unfortunate random event wasn't going to help him or his developing sparkling. He was doing everything right, there were no warning signs, but Shimmer had been the same.

"Here," Detour pressed a cube of softly shimmering pink energon towards him. "You'll do better if you relax."

Mirage straightened up until his shoulders were outside the pool before taking the offered cube. After taking a slow careful sip, he felt a little tension ease from his frame as the energon settled in his tank. Detour had always taken care of him, even when he was being more obstinate than usual, and he was especially grateful for the steady presence in his existence right now. "Join me. Your company is very welcome tonight."

"Gladly," Detour settled into the pool opposite his Creatrix to begin with. "We will have a strong new member from this."

"I keep telling myself that my concerns are trivial and everything will continue to go smoothly. This little one will be a welcome addition to our kin whether it proves Creatrix or Summa." Mirage took another small sip from the cube. Wanting to distract himself from his irrational fears, he decided to shift his focus on to potential tribal issues. "I know you've been trying to manage things to keep my stress down. Are there any incidents I should be aware of? I know some of our neighbors would see this as a distraction to use for their advantage."

"Well, yes, but it's nothing unusual. Wing has been a true blessing in that. He's more reluctant than most to fight, but he's an amazing scout," Detour smiled slightly. "He can cover our entire territory twice an orn without strain. He's given us enough warning to get a suitable force to meet them at the border, and your Attar is as fierce as mecha come. Truly. If I could keep those two forever I would."

Mirage nodded at Detour's assessment. "I would as well except it would mean no other Creatrix for our tribe. We must hope his skills pass on to our offspring. Perhaps we should keep an optic out for stray flier Summa who might want a home? There are sometimes wanderers like Wing passing through, and a suitable one might be tempted to stay."

"It's worth a try, to be sure," Detour agreed, happy at the permission. "Honestly I'm hoping that either both the first two heats produce Creatrix, or we get Summa out of him for some time."

"As long as we get at least one Creatrix before he decides to leave or is replaced I'm honestly content either way. I don't expect him to want to stay for too long; neither of them have hidden Drift's innate wanderlust from us." Mirage sighed and moved a little closer to Detour.

"True, though I have little doubt will be get a Creatrix out of him. Our need for one is too great," Detour welcomed his brother and reached an arm out to rest across Mirage's shoulders. "No matter what he produces, they will be a welcome addition."

"You are a blessing to me." Mirage pressed up against Detour's side, silently letting the older mech know just how much he was appreciated, especially right now.

* * *

As the early morning light began filling the sky Wing stood just behind Drift outside their yurt just as Road Handler had instructed. Although the Attar would have only a small part in the ceremony, they were finally going to get to see the new sparkling as it was welcomed into the tribe. Below them at the bottom of the path stood Detour holding an elaborately carved horn to his lip plates. A low note echoed through camp for almost half a breem before being cutting off as Detour stepped out and moved to join the others gathering at the bottom of the hill. Wing watched as Road Handler quietly maneuvered Wild Rider to the front of the group.

They knew enough about these mecha now to pick out the rough meaning behind the semi-circles that ringed outward from the main path down the mountain. The relative youngsters were up front, with the mecha growing increasingly older the further they were away from the front. It wasn't as clear what the dividing lines were or if the arrangement had other factors or meanings, but in base it was easy to follow.

~That looks kinda sad, really,~ Wing muted a warble as Mirage appeared at the cavern's entrance, but Drift was locked onto him with a barely-muted lust at all the finely drawn glyphwork and markings painted on the fine blue and white frame.

Eventually Drift dragged himself back to his mate's comment. ~Yeah, I guess it is. Most tribes are introducing three or even four sparklings at a time.~

~They really are struggling to survive as a tribe. I hope this is the start of things turning around for them.~ Wing kept respectfully still as Mirage ignored the pair as he walked past, a small bundle wrapped in fine mesh securely held in his arms. As young as Wing knew Mirage to be, the confidence in his frame showed he had played this part in the ritual before. Reaching the base of the mountain, he looked out at the Summa before him. "Are my children gathered to meet their new sibling?"

Almost thirty voices answered back in unison. "We are gathered, Creatrix."

~Agreed. At least I can say honestly that the creations I sire are strong and sturdy. I wouldn't mind if this stay is a little longer than most,~ Drift admitted. ~They need half a dozen more Summa, and a couple Creatrix.~

~You won't give them two Creatrix, not unless this one and the next are,~ Wing cautioned him.

~Creatrix can trigger a heat early. I've seen it happen,~ Drift commented as Mirage unwrapped the sparkling and held it up to face its siblings. ~Don't know if he will, but some know how.~

Mirage waited a klik before speaking to the silent mechs. "Today, we welcome a new spark into our line. My creations, I present to you, Joyride."

"Welcome into our tribe, Joyride." Echoed back from the gathered mechs. Mirage waited for the words to finish before he brought the sparkling back down to rest against his chestplate.

From this distance it looked to Wing like the little one's acceptance was going well. Of course, in a tribe with numbers this decimated he didn't really expect anyone to be unhappy to have a new mouth to feed. ~Mirage is stubborn enough he might figure out how to trigger an early heat by accident.~ Wing watched as the younger mechs carefully approached Mirage. Wildrider dared to reach out to touch the sparkling but pulled his hand back quickly.

Mirage cooed and trilled, though it wasn't certain as to whom. Wildrider dared to touch his youngest sibling again and whispered "hi". Once he moved past it wasn't long before others came forward, one by one, to greet the new creation.

~I wouldn't be either. I just hope he holds off a couple centuries. The timing's for their health. I know that much,~ Drift added.

All of them spoke to the littlest member of their tribe. A few followed Wildrider's lead and dared to touch the sparkling squirming in Mirage's arms. Detour, the oldest of the group, tickled his youngest sibling's foot before moving away from Mirage. Standing alone once again, Mirage nodded to his Summa, tucked the mesh around his sparkling and started back up the hill. He walked carefully up the path, bouncing the sparkling in his arms, before coming to a stop in front of Drift. Joyride had been surprisingly quiet during its first adventure outside, but Wing could see that the sparkling was getting cranky.

"Attar Drift, this is your first contribution to the tribe. This is Joyride." Mirage told them as if they hadn't heard it when he announced it to the Summa.

Wing had to control his desire to wiggle his wings and coo at the little being. He'd been well-trained by several Creatrix that he was not to touch or get too close until invited.

"Is he strong and fit?" Drift asked the ritual question.

Joyride let out a cry as Mirage shifted the sparkling in his arms. "He is a fit and healthy addition to my line."

"Good," Drift smiled slightly. "I will give you another when you are ready."

"I am looking forward to more raising sparklings from you." Mirage glanced over, debating for a moment before speaking again. "Summa Wing, this is Joyride, the first of my tribe from your mate's line." It wasn't strictly traditional since most Attar didn't have mates, but Mirage wanted to show some appreciation for Wing's help hunting and scouting for his tribe.

The compact jet's smile bloomed in delight. "May he serve your tribe well."

"I am certain he will become a productive member of my tribe." Mirage smiled down at the sparkling in his arms before straightening his shoulders and returning to the more formal pose tradition demanded. The pair responded quickly and Mirage gave them a slight nod before returning to his den and shielding the sparkling from the outside world for a while longer.

* * *

Joyride squirmed even as he tried to be still as two Summa painted intricate patterns all over his frame and his carrier demanded he recite his heritage again and again. By Drift from Mirage, who came by Slingshot from Pointblank, who came by Sidewinder from Crescent and on and on to the tribe's founding.

He tried to make his carrier proud by repeating back perfectly what he'd been taught him, but there were so many names to remember and keep in order. Finally the tickling stopped and the two Summa stepped away from him. Carrier walked around him making certain every marking was correct. Mirage seemed proud of him and pleased with how he looked, so that was a good thing, right?

"Do you understand what happens today?" Mirage asked.

"I'm going to get a mentor to teach me things. An older Summa, so I know what to do when I grow up," the freshly upgraded youngling looked up, trying to stay still in front of carrier even as he wanted to run off and find his mentor. Would he be like carrier or more like Detour? Wing was nice and would be a fun teacher, but he couldn't do it because he wasn't really tribe.

"Yes. Today you will be introduced to all as a Summa, a brother to all for life," Mirage smiled softly. "You will hunt and protect this land for your brothers and with your brothers."

"I'll learn to be a good brother and make you proud." He promised, wanting to give his carrier a hug but knowing he couldn't because of the paint. Detour had told him it was important to keep the paint looking nice, and he didn't want to look bad in front of his brothers, especially today. Today was special. He was a sparkling the last time they saw him. Now he was a youngling and Summa of the tribe. 

"I know you will," Mirage offered his quiet confidence as the two Summa slipped away. 

When they were gone, Mirage knelt on one knee in front of his creation and offered him a small cube of sweet sparkling energon. It was the first time Joyride had seen it like this. Usually he sucked it from his carrier's feeding line. He accepted it and after a glance, began to drink.

"This first drink from a cube will be your last of sparkling energon. From now on you will fuel as adults fuel. You may know hunger and you may know overcharge. This is your first step on the long road to maturity," Mirage recited the ancient ritual.

Joyride paused mid-drink and looked at the cube in his hand, pondering everything it stood for right now. It was nice being cared for by carrier, and he didn't really want to know hunger since everyone said it was bad. Still, he was tired of being a burden and wanted to help his brothers. Straightening his shoulders, he quickly finished the cube.

"That is my strong creation," Mirage praised him warmly and stood. "Come. It is time to meet your brothers."

Joyride preened a bit at the compliment as he exited the mountain beside his carrier and looked out wide-opticed. It was a bit intimidating seeing so many mechs; everyone he'd ever known was gathered at the bottom watching them walk down the hill. It drove home that this really was as important as Detour and carrier had said. Even Drift and Wing were there, though they were off to the side near the Attar's yurt.

Mirage gave him a moment to process the gathering. Though Joyride knew everyone, this was the first time he'd seen them gathered. When he teeked that the new youngling was settled, he walked down the path, slowly and stately so the much smaller being could walk smoothly with him.

Even though Wing had always been friendly and fun to play with, Joyride managed to resist looking over at them as he passed. Detour had stressed over and over that he was to be nice to the pair and could have fun with them, but they weren't tribe and wouldn't be a permanent part of his life.

When they reached the bottom, Joyride stopped just behind Mirage.

"My creations, I have brought a new Summa to the tribe," Mirage's voice was clear and strong. "He has survived his youngling upgrades and taken his energon from a cube." He stepped to the side and motioned the youngling forward to introduce himself.

Joyride drew in a deep vent of air and stepped forward. "I am Joyride, by Drift from Mirage, who came by Slingshot from Pointblank, who came by Sidewinder from Crescent," he began the litany.

He made certain to try to recite everything exactly as he'd been taught, keeping as close as he could to the smooth flow of words his carrier liked to use. Once he finished he was pretty sure he hadn't made a mistake since no one was frowning in disapproval.

Detour and Road Handler stepped forward and stood to either side of him. It was a bit intimidating standing between his much taller older brothers, but it felt good to be recognized as a Summa like them. They looked out at the gathered Summa and spoke in unison. "Who will train and guide our new brother?"

A deep brown mech with a face mask stepped forward from the middle ranks. "Camshaft will."

Mirage nodded and looked to Detour for final approval.

Detour took a klik to look Camshaft over carefully before speaking. "You accept responsibility for our new brother's training? You will teach him the skills he needs to help our tribe thrive?"

"I will," Camshaft spoke with the seriousness of the occasion. "I will bear responsibility for him and his needs until he has passed his trials, one way or another."

The two oldest Summa stepped forward in unison, walking the youngling over to stand in front of Camshaft. Detour spoke, completing the acceptance of guardianship. "Then he will be your charge. You will shelter him, fuel him and train him. Guide our new brother well." Standing back, they left Joyride standing alone in front of Camshaft. The teal youngling looked up hopefully at his new guardian.

"Come, Joyride. I will show you where you will stay," Camshaft put his hand on the youth's shoulder and guided him to the yurt they would both call home for many vorns.

* * *

Joyride grinned as he slid the last pole for the yurt in his subspace. He'd started getting a little worried that he'd fail after losing the jump deer's trail, but he'd found it again and managed to flush four pidgenoids while he'd been following the tracks. Even though it wasn't as big as the normal prey the older hunters usually brought in, the addition of the birds should prove he'd learned to hunt with several weapons and different prey. Taking a last look around to make certain he hadn't forgotten anything, Joyride turned north to drive back to camp. Just being able to drive was still exciting. Until his mechling upgrades had settled he'd had to walk everywhere. Driving was so much faster and easier, especially with a heavy load.

He was doing very well, if he judged the reactions he'd seen so far. He passed his knowledge tests with only limited difficulty. He'd never be the tribe's Memory, but he had enough correct and nothing too wrong to have to take the test again. That had been a huge relief. Hunting, scouting, crafts; anything to do with his hands he managed well. The regurgitating data on command was much more difficult.

A tiny shiver passed through his frame as he spotted the hill his carrier lived in with enough detail to pick out the yurts around it. The flash of white was his sire, Drift. Well, it could have been Wing, but Wing was usually in the air somewhere. It must be so cool to be able to fly.

He wished he could fly, but having even limited flight would mean that Drift wasn't his sire, and he liked being the oldest from Drift. Most of the older Summa spoke favorably of his sire, and he'd noticed that they looked for good traits from Drift in him. They approved of the slightly heavier frame and armor that had become to show clearly. He probably wouldn't be as heavy as his sire, but he's be one of the heavier members of his tribe for a long time. That would make him very valuable when neighboring tribes tried to expand.

From what some of the older Summa had said actually having sparklings sounded messy and dangerous. He really admired his carrier for enduring such a dangerous activity for the good of the tribe, and doing so so often. Carrying Fizzle hadn't looked fun to him at all. Joyride was glad all he had to worry about was finding a wandering Attar that was enough like his tribe to be compatible with their Creatrix but different enough that he'd balance out their ranks. That and the dangers of the hunt and war, but those were things that came easy to him. Not at all like the field repair that Knock Out had managed to lock into his processors.

Knock Out. He was a pretty mech. Maybe after his adulthood ceremony Knock Out would be willing to play. It was very frustrating to have all the coding and parts active and no one willing to touch him yet.

One more thing to look forward to after tonight. He'd be considered an adult and finally be able to live on his own or share a yurt with a mate if he wanted. It wasn't that he necessarily minded living with Camshaft most of the time; his mentor was a skilled tracker and willing to teach Joyride almost anything he knew, except interfacing of course.

A flash of green in the sky beyond him briefly caught his attention as a strange flier passed overhead. Joyride wasn't particularly worried about that kind of intruder in their territory; his duty was to focus on other land-bound Summa. The sky belonged to the flier tribes, and Wing would warn them if this one was somehow a problem. With no white flash closing in on the green one, it seemed Wing didn't object to the flyover.

Soon he saw Drift turn and look towards him, and others were joining him. Wing was there too, shoulder to shoulder with his mate with the medium blue sparkling in his arms. By the time he arrived at the circular road that marked the boarder of the camp and transformed to walk the rest of the way it seemed that everyone had gathered.

Camshaft was there, standing near Mirage and Detour.

As Joyride's mentor it was Camshaft's privilege to stand with the highest ranked members of their tribe during this initiation, and Joyride's success would reflect well on Camshaft's standing with their brothers. This was why so many vied to mentor a new youngling, but Joyride had learned there was also a potential cost to the honor. Joyride's failure would reflect poorly on Camshaft, and it would be Camshaft's duty to carry out the punishment if Joyride failed the tests.

Stopping directly in front of the trio deciding his fate tonight, Joyride gave a small bow to his carrier and a respectful nod to the two most important Summa in his short life. "Greetings, Creatrix...Memory...Mentor."

"Greetings, youngling. What have you brought us?" Detour asked in his function of the tribe's ranking Summa.

"Proof of my hunting skills." Joyride pulled the small jump deer from his subspace and placed it before Detour for inspection. He then laid the two pairs of pidgenoids next to it trying to use the different kinds of kills to make his hunt look more successful. He knew just a single kill would be enough, at least by custom and law. It still never hurt to look better than passable.

Camshaft knelt and examined the kills, looking to see how each was brought down. "You did well, Joyride."

He couldn't help preening a bit at his mentor's words even as he tried to remain appropriately solemn. Camshaft wasn't stingy with deserved praise in private, but a public statement like that during his hunting trial would be a boost to his standing with his older brothers.

With the statement of acceptance of the hunt, Mirage took center stage with a natural command. "Joyride, you come before me claiming all the skills for of an adult Summa. Who will speak for you?"

"Camshaft, Detour and Knock Out know of my skills, Creatrix," Joyride responded, trying to control his nerves.

"I have seen the results of his hunt," Mirage turned to Camshaft. "Was it his own hand that brought them down?"

"It was, Creatrix," Camshaft responded seriously.

"Was his camp in order without aid?"

"It was Creatrix," Camshaft answered as Joyride became more tense and more excited.

"Was his prey tracked successfully across our land?"

"It was, Creatrix," Camshaft responded.

"Was his hunt successful due to his skills with bow and spear?"

"It was, Creatrix," Camshaft kept his voice calm and steady.

Turning to Knockout, Mirage continued his questions. "Has he demonstrated sufficient skill to set a brother's injured limb?"

"He has, Creatrix," Knockout answered.

"Has he shown sufficient knowledge of healing remedies?" Mirage asked.

"He has, Creatrix." Joyride managed to keep a straight face during Knockout's answer, even as he recalled some of the more interesting compounds Knockout had taught him.

Mirage then focused on Detour. "You have tested him for his knowledge?"

"Yes, Creatrix," Detour inclined his helm slightly.

"What is his standing?"

"He knows enough. He will not be a Memory," Detour both passed and rejected Joyride in the same moment.

"He knows who our territory borders, which are kin and which are aggressive?" Mirage asked what was arguably the most important question.

"He does," Detour confirmed for the record. This was more important when their numbers were larger, though it still served its purpose now.

"He knows our rules and the consequences for breaking them?" Mirage continued questioning the oldest Summa.

"He does." Detour answered. As an adult Joyride would no longer have the claim of ignorance to mitigate punishment if he was caught breaking any rules, no matter how obscure it might be.

"Does he know the proper ranking of his brothers in our tribe?" Mirage continued formally despite being almost done with the questions.

"He does." Detour continued just as formally.

"And demonstrated how to greet and judge a visiting Attar?" Mirage asked the final question.

"He has," Detour confirmed what everyone knew.

Mirage turned to Joyride. "Then welcome to my tribe, Joyride. You may set your yurt up in our camp with the other Summa."

"Thank you, Creatrix." Joyride bowed respectfully in turn to the Creatrix, Memory and finally his mentor. Walking alone to an appropriate open spot near the edge of camp he removed the pieces his yurt from his subspace. Mindful of all of his brothers' optics he began meticulously constructing the frame and laid out all his belongings. Every single one was the result of his effort. The bedding wasn't as nice as Camshaft's, and neither were his weapons. He would have to earn better, either through trade or by learning how to do better himself. He knew that a few things, one item from each Summa, would find their way to his yurt over the next few orns and he knew even if he saw one sneak in to act as if he didn't.

When he finished setting his meager but useable belongings in place he stepped out to the scent of far more fresh kills and even concentrated energon than he was used to. His older brothers were clustered in small groups talking and laughing, but everyone turned to watch as he stepped back into the open. Camshaft stepped away from Road Handler's hunting group and moved to stand next to Joyride. He smiled as he passed a cube of potent energon to his former student. "Enjoy yourself tonight, brother. You have earned this right."

"Thank you, Camshaft," Joyride smiled and took a sip of the potent liquid. He was ready for the tingle and the mild burn, but the difference in taste surprised him. He wasn't certain this would ever be his favorite flavor, but he could learn to appreciate it. Maybe he could convince Wing or even Attar Drift to teach him some of the brews he'd seen them create? They had a bit of a soft spot for him since he was the first of Drift's line here, and it would be something to trade with his brothers who seemed to enjoy the chance to partake when the pair made it available.

While he had nothing to trade for the knowledge yet he did know that when it came to thinks to know and skills, many would share or teach if asked and only expected a good student in return. It was what differentiated tribe from not-tribe. Within a tribe, even those who were only temporary like Attars, there was a level of expectation that not everything had to be paid for in goods or skills.

With those thoughts he willingly followed Camshaft to a group and the stories that were being woven of youthful exploits and troubles. He continued sipping from the cube as he listened to the others talk. Some of the stories he filed away for future reference of things not to do; others sounded like interesting things to try, especially some of the tales involving exploration of the northern hills. He had learned while exploring with Camshaft that his frame type was well suited to travel off the established paths.

* * *

Drift settled back in the pool as he waited for Wing as Mirage's tribe moving in familiar rhythm below him. He wanted to enjoy the solvent as much as possible. His fourth addition to the tribe, the young Creatrix Free Wheeler, would be fully mature soon. He knew his time here would soon draw to a close, and he wanted to enjoy the rest of his time here as much as possible. It was unusual to sire five times in only a thousand vorns, but it seemed Mirage liked what he produced and had triggered the heat cycle as quickly as his frame would allow each time. Drift wasn't going to complain. Spreading his sparkline and frame code as far and wide as he could was the purpose of an Attar.

Still, after a thousand vorns he was getting more than a bit twitchy. He wanted an Attar to come that they could accept and soon. It went against everything he'd been taught to leave a tribe without an Attar. It wasn't unknown to send a newly mature Creatrix to a friendly tribe if their sire was demanded to remain. Drift knew that sometimes they'd let a sire breed with a young Creatrix in situations like that and extinguish the newspark shortly after. It made Wing nauseous when Drift had explained the options and they both agreed they wanted another Attar here _soon_.

Looking up he could see his mate approaching from the east. Wing circled briefly before transforming and landing near the pool. He climbed into the pool and settled next to Drift. ~I saw two mechs in the border territory this morning. They looked like they were hunting.~

~Do they look like they might be acceptable here?~ Drift asked, both excited and reluctant for it to happen.

~They don't share the same racer frame, but they both seem to have enough in common with the tribe to be acceptable.~ Wing flexed his armor, letting the solvent work its way deep into his frame. ~I did another flyby as I was heading back, and they seemed to be working together fairly well. The darker one was definitely in charge.~

~Did you get close enough to tell if it's two Attar or a couple like us?~ Drift asked as he relaxed in the welcome presence of his mate.

~I'm not completely certain, but after watching them interact I think they might be Attars. They didn't seem cooperative enough to be a couple, but they could be recently bonded.~ Wing could clearly remember the issues they'd worked through during the first vorns after bonding.

~We'll likely find out soon either way,~ Drift let it go and leaned forward to press against his mate for a lingering kiss. ~I'll be fine either way.~

~As will I. I've enjoyed our time here, but it's definitely time for us to move on.~ Wing pressed into the kiss letting his own desire fill his field. He would miss being this clean this often, and he wanted to enjoy what would probably be their last time together in this pool. It was a mood Drift was more than agreeable with as the kisses continued and he reached to stroke the slender folding wings to full extension.

Wing purred and pressed into Drift's touch, running his own hands along the Attar's chestplate and down to grip his hips. He could feel his frame heating as his Attar caressed his wings and kissed and rubbed their frames together. Drift knew exactly how to rile him, but he knew the same and used it shamelessly with teasing fingers under Drift's scabbards and along his finials. Wing's valve cover snapped open with his growing charge from his mate's attention. He wanted to be impaled on Drift's spike, to feel it reach the furthest nodes in his valve. A needy keen slipped out as their glossae tangled in his mouth.

"So sexy," Drift rumbled and pulled Wing around to sit in his lap as his spike extended between them. "Want to watch you ride."

Wing braced his hands on Drift's shoulders, lifting his frame partially out of the solvent and slid down slowly onto Drift's spike, panting slightly as he felt it rub along each interior node as it stretched and filled him. Optics offlined, he paused briefly when he was completely seated, savoring the connection to his mate. He couldn't keep still for long and began moving along the spike, clenching his valve around it as he tried to drive his mate wild with pleasure. He's been warned that no ground frame could possibly run as hot as he did, but they had been so wrong. Not only did _his_ grounder run as hot as he did, Drift had endurance that no small flight frame could dream of.

He knew they got a few looks and preened as he wiggled his wings and displayed that this Attar was _his_. With energy crackled through his frame as his pleasure crested, Wing's fingers slipped deep into Drift's plating to caress wires, hoping to bring Drift along with him in the first several overloads. He knew his mate was usually agreeable to it and felt it confirmed when strong black fingers dug into his hip armor and guiding their union to stronger and faster movements.

When Wing felt they were both close he brought his hands up to draw Drift's face to his in a fiery kiss that managed to heighten the overload that swept through them.

Venting heavily as he came down from the peak, Wing could still feel Drift's spike in his valve. Shifting along its length, he rippled and clenched his valve along the spike, working to drive both of their charges higher before either had fully come down. It was a glimpse of what Mirage had enjoyed those five times, but Wing got to enjoy it almost at will.

Drift rumbled eagerly and rocked into him. His hands reached to stroke and tease Wing's wings. Wing was thrilled as always by Drift's attention, and his wings twitched and spread out even further to let those familiar hands have access. It felt so good, always felt so very good. The charge built in Wing from his valve, his chest, his wings and his mouth; all the points where Drift was pressed against him. 

At this rate he'd overload twice before Drift did again.

The presence of other possible Attars seemed to be having an effect on his mate. If Drift wanted to be dominant tonight Wing was more than willing to enjoy his efforts while working to return the favor.

* * *

The full-speed approach of one hunter without his party was always something of concern, though this time at least it was expected. It had been three orns since Wing had spotted the Attars in the borderland and he'd flown over every orn to check on them. The appearance of one member of the party without the others meant one of two things. The visiting Attars had passed the test and this was warning to get ready, or they had failed and refused to move on politely, which also meant to get ready, but for a much larger fight.

"Two Attars, unrelated, they've been cleared to challenge," Spin-out reported quickly to Mirage.

The Creatrix nodded and motioned to Drift and Wing to join him as he walked up to his cavern home.

"Even though Wing is not to fight, he will walk with us as he is your mate," Mirage told them as they acceded the hill. "How much time will you need to pack and get out of camp?"

"Half a groon, probably less," Drift said with confidence. "We packed up most things when Wing first saw them and we agreed to let them displace us if you accept them. There's not much more than to roll up the bedding and break down the yurt."

"Hopefully this will go as smoothly as you have planned, and they prove worthy to join us for a time." Mirage waited until they had entered the cave before continuing. "Your creations have proven to be valuable additions to our tribe, and my Summa will remember you fondly. Under the circumstances, you're choice to leave voluntarily is appreciated."

Drift inclined his helm. "It has been a good stay and your tribe pleasant to be with for a time. I'm looking forward to moving on though. So I hope this pair works out. I'll give you a good fight to judge them by."

"Thank you." Mirage managed a small, quick nod to the Attar before moving to wait patiently for Detour's signal to descend and begin the challenge.

Wing moved closer to Drift. He didn't enjoy watching Drift get hurt during fights, but he'd known this would be a part of their lives when he bonded with the Attar and accepted it. Over the vorns he'd learned to look forward to the interfacing afterwards. ~Ready to make them work to join this tribe?~

~Always. I would never leave my creations with a weak Attar to guard them,~ Drift replied firmly, yet under it was a genuine love of the fight that Wing never came close to. The Summa was very skilled, but the Attar reveled in it.

"They are here." Detour's voice echoed into the room, signaling the beginning of the challenge.

"Ready?" Mirage turned to Drift, waiting for the Attar to join him before exiting the chamber side by side for the last time if everything went well. Free Wheeler moved out of the depths to stand quietly behind the older Creatrix.

"Ready," Drift's eagerness to fight was evident in every line of him as they walked down the path to the base of the hill and the edge of the camp.

Standing at the edge moving impatiently were the two mechs Wing had been watching. Standing just at the edge of camp the dark blue and red mech had his armor flared out and visibly glaring at Drift as he walked next to Mirage, while the yellow and blue mech Wing had identified as subordinate was standing just behind him posturing to look intimidating while casting glances at Wing. He seemed a bit confused by the flier's presence.

Once they reached the bottom, Mirage stopped in his usual spot with Wing standing a pace behind and to the side opposite the younger Creatrix while Drift continued forward into the loose circle formed by Summa and stood to his full height as he judged the competition. Two against one rarely turned out in favor of the one, but Drift didn't feel that way. He enjoyed the challenge of being outnumbered.

"Spin-out says they call themselves Barricade and Motorhead." Detour whispered quietly to Mirage from his traditional place close the Creatrix.

Wing diverted a bit of attention to pair's conversation but mostly he focused on the Attars attacking his mate. Barricade was blatantly charging straight at Drift while Motorhead cut sideways trying to sneak around and tackle him from the side. It wasn't going to work, Wing knew that. These were hardly the first pair Drift had taken on. Watching his mate twist and punch, grab and kick was exciting for all the energy and good feelings that floated across the bond. Drift really did adore fighting just as much as he was skilled at it.

Watching the pair work to try and take down Drift, Wing noted that they seemed to work well together for a pair of Attars. Barricade was obviously the more experienced of the pair and a decent fighter in his own right, but it was clear to Wing that he couldn't take an Attar near Drift's caliber with just his own fighting skills. Motorhead, although obviously younger and subordinate, gave Barricade an edge against other Attars.

Even knowing and wanting to leave Drift made this pair work hard for the pin he eventually allowed them to make.

"What's wrong with you?" Barricade hissed in Drift's audial.

"Youngest is a Creatrix. I have to leave anyway," Drift gave the most socially acceptable answer. Even the youngest Attar knew that they wouldn't be allowed to remain once their Creatrix creation was a mechling.

Pride appeased since Drift's staged capitulation was not a mockery of the challenge, Barricade gave a short grunt of acceptance to hide his words "I'll give it strong offspring." Drift had given them enough of a fight so they could impress the elder Creatrix, and, by letting them pin him, they knew he viewed them as acceptable sires for his offspring's first heat. It was far better than most Attars got and they knew it.

"Creatrix. We would stay in your territory as your mate," Barricade stood proudly as Drift quietly got to his pedes and slipped away to join Wing outside the circle.

After a klik of silent contemplation, Mirage nodded slightly, apparently satisfied by all he had observed. "So far you have proven worthy of me and my tribe. I accept your offer for now, Attars Barricade and Motorhead. I am the Creatrix Mirage. This is Creatrix Free Wheeler. You may set your yurt where Drift's was, after they take it down."

Drift and Wing waited silently until Mirage finished his speech before making a small bow to the elder Creatrix and heading up to dismantle their yurt. Barricade and Motorhead watched the departing Attar carefully, instinctively keeping between him and their new mates.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Transformers G1 AU  
> Author: gatekat, fianna9 on LJ  
> Pairings: Drift/Wing, Drift/Mirage  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Codes: AU, Sticky, Sparks, Mech preg, Heat Cycles, Violence, Death  
> Summary:
> 
> Disclaimer: The authors are only playing with their own twisted muses. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Fandom-side, check the inspirations page <http://www.gatekat-fics.livejournal.com/290.html>. We draw from a ton of amazing stories and authors you should read. 
> 
> nanoklik = 1/8 second;   
>  klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds;   
>  breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;   
>  groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;   
>  joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;   
>  orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;   
>  decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years;   
>  metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years;   
>  vorn = 9 metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years;   
>  ::text:: comm chatter  
>  ~text~ hardline/bond chatter


End file.
